gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Call Me Maybe
}} Call Me Maybe (en español: Llámame si quieres) es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio The New Rachel, cantada por Wade, Blaine, Tina y Brittany en el auditorio. La versión original pertenece a Carly Rae Jepsen. Contexto de la Canción Como Rachel ya no esta en McKinley, los chicos compiten por saber quien será la nueva estrella de New Directions o como ellos lo llaman, la nueva Rachel. Tina les propone cantar Call me maybe. Se enfrentan Brittany, Tina, Blaine y el nuevo alumno transferido Wade. El encargado de escoger a la Nueva Rachel es Artie Letra Wade: I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way Blaine: I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way Tina con Wade: Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Tina: It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Blaine y Wade: Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Brittany y Tina: And all the other boys, Try to chase me, Blaine, Brittany, Tina y Wade: But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Blaine con Brittany: You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way Tina con Wade: Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you,(Wade:'Ooh yeah!) And this is crazy, ('Wade:'Crazy!) But here's my number, So call me, maybe? ('Wade: So call me yeah!) Tina: It's hard to look right, At you baby, (Wade:'''Baby!) But here's my number, So call me, maybe? '''Blaine y Wade: Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Tina y Brittany: And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Tina y Blaine: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Wade y Brittany: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad Tina (con Wade): It's hard to look right,(Blaine:'hard to look right) At you baby, ('Brittany:'At you baby!) But here's my number, ('Brittany:'''yeah, yeah, yeah!) (So call me, maybe?) '''Brittany: Hey, I just met you, (Wade:'oh yeah!) And this is crazy,('Tina:'Crazy!) But here's my number,('Tina:'Maybe!) So call me, maybe? ('Blaine: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Tina (con Wade) : And all the (other boys), (Wade:'Try to chase me!) Try to chase me, ('Blaine:'Try to chase me!) But here's my number, So call me, maybe? ('Blaine: Call me!) Brittany (con Blaine y Wade haciendo una nota sostenida:) Before you came into my life (Tina:'Before you cam into my life!) I missed you so bad ('Wade:'Oooh!)('Tina:'SO bad!) I missed you so bad ('Wade:'SO bad!)('Tina:'''Missed you so so bad!) I missed you so, so bad '''Wade (con Tina haciendo una nota sostenida:) Before you came into my life (Blaine: Before you!) I missed you so bad (Brittany: So bad!) You should know that, (Brittany: yeah!) I missed you so, so bad Blaine, Brittany, Tina y Wade: So call me, maybe? Curiosidades *Esta es la primera canción grupal en la que participa Wade luego de unirse a New Directions. *La canción es interpretada por una persona homosexual (Blaine), una bisexual (Brittany), un transexual (Wade/Unique) y una heterosexual (Tina). *Es la primera vez que Wade no se viste de Unique para cantar. *Es la primera competencia entre chicos del grupo en la temporada. *Cada competidor es/era miembro original de los coros más importantes de la serie: New Directions (Tina), The Warblers (Blaine), The Troubletones (Brittany) y Vocal Adrenaline (Wade/Unique) Imagen de Portada Archivo:Call_me_maybe.png Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px|Canción Original Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones del episodio The New Rachel Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Duelos Categoría:Cuartetos